


Agust D [Yoonmin]

by bangtanBae



Category: AgustD - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AgustD, Alternate - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Foreplay, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi is Agust D, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoonmin Smut, Yoonmin fluff, agust d, agust d smut, jimin and jungkook get drunk, jimin likes agustd, jimin meets agust D, jungkook supports jimin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanBae/pseuds/bangtanBae
Summary: Jimin is a huge fan of Agust D..like a huge fan. He also has a huge crush on him.. He goes to every show, and finally convinced Jungkook to come with him for once for emotional support. But Jimin is shocked to find out that Agust D aka Min Yoongi has noticed him at every one of his shows as well. What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this and am going to be adding to it continuously. I decided to make this a longer story than a few short chapters, so re read it. i've changed it from chapter 2 :)

"You're coming with me tonight right?" Jimin asked his best friend as they exit the diner after having lunch. One on the way to work, and the other to see his boyfriend, Taehyung who was also a mutual friend. They'd just spent the last few hours at lunch reliving the party they'd attended a few nights before.

"Aiish, yeah I'll come if you'll stop asking! Why do you like this guy so much? I've never even heard of him," Jungkook finally agreed, opening the door for the latter before following him into the street.

"You'll wish you had sooner! He's...great!" Jimin further coaxed his friend into the plans he'd been making in his head for weeks. "He usually plays once a month or so one of those underground shows, I go to every one!"

"Wait, we aren't going to get jumped are we?" Jungkook asked, jokingly.

"It's not that kind of underground Kook," Jimin replied, oblivious to his friends humour. "We'll be fine, just don't wear anything too...revealing." He continued, now teasing the younger himself. Jungkook had a unique fashion sense. He was an attractive guy none the less, and he knew exactly how to show it off, low neck shirts, see through flannels...

"Wait-what?! Why?!"

"I'm kidding! Hey, think Tae would mind dropping us off later? It's on the other end of the city and you said he were going to visit his parents anyways right?" Jimin asked Jungkook, remembering one of conversations they'd had at lunch.

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem, I'll ask when I see him and text you!" Kook replied, confident Tae would have no problem driving them.

"Great! Shit! I gotta run, I'm already late!" Jimin said after checking the time on his phone and running off in the other direction.

Jimin worked as a dance instructor on his off days from classes. He usually worked two days a week, even though he'd have preferred more. But it's good money, and he loves doing it so he decided he'd take what he could get.

The job kind of fell into his lap by chance, and he'd be a fool to turn it down with his prospects of a full time job when school were done. Teaching was his end goal, and if he could get a foot in the door at one of the highest ranked dance studios before he even graduated, that were a plus I his books!

~

His shift ended, and he walked out onto the street, checking to see if Kook had confirmed their ride.

_**New message received:** _

**Jungkook:**   
Hey Tae is driving us tonight! We'll come swing by and get you around 7, that okay? 

**Jimin:**   
Yeah that's prefect! See you then, tell Tae thanks! 

**Jungkook:**   
Lol tell him yourself when you see him ;)

"This kid is such a brat" Jimin said to himself, chuckling at his friends stubbornness and putting his phone back in his bag.

It was still 5:30, so he had plenty of time to run home and change for the show. He was pretty energetic from teaching, so he ran half way home before losing his stamina and speed walking the rest of the way.

"Fuck I should run more often," Jimin said to himself, out of breath as he approached his apartment. He wasn't out of shape or anything, in fact quite the opposite. He had to keep a pretty lean and toned physique for classes.

He made his way up to his place, and decided a quick shower were probably a good idea before picking something to wear tonight-black ripped jeans, a fitted black sleeveless button up tee, his favourite leather jacket and some sweet combat boots he'd been meaning to wear since he got them.

"Perfect," he said to himself as he looked in the mirror at his ensemble. He wanted to look good tonight. These shows were actually quite important to him. He used them to take off some steam from the following weeks, and it just so happened he were a big fan of the main artist performing- meaning he wanted to know him.   
~

"Agust-D" Kook said out loud, reading the ticket in his hand Jimin had given him when they picked him up. Jungkook and Tae had picked Jimin up around 6:30 and they were headed across town now.

Jimin's excitement started to present itself as he heard Jungkook mention the name of the headlining act. Although it weren't some big concert, Jimin still got excited every time he were going to see one, just the same as any other show. He really had a passion for music, and enjoyed being in any kind of musical environment. If he hadn't chosen dancing as a career path, singing would have been up there.

"Yeah, Agust-D" he confirmed, looking out the back window as they drove through a part of the city they weren't familiar with.

"So why do you like him so much? " Taehyung asked from the drivers seat.

"I've been asking him the same thing!" Kook chimed in.

"He's just... Real. Like when he raps and performs, he seems like he's truly in his element. Plus he spits mad fire! You'll see!" Jimin gloated unknowingly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit more than a tad attracted to him either.

"Or you just like him," Jungkook joked as he turned back around grabbing Tae's hand again in the front seat. Those two really were happy together.

Jimin blushed at the remark, realizing the conversation had ended as soon as it started when he noticed his friends begin chatting up front. He looked out the window, watching the buildings as they passed them, trying to calm his emotions and excitement as they neared their location.

Time had passed suddenly, and they arrived down the street from the hall they'd soon enter for the next few hours at Jimin's request.

"Have fun you two!" Taehyung said after giving his boyfriend a goodbye kiss, and looking back to Jimin giving him a friendly knod along with a smile. "Call me later when you need me to come pick you guys up, I'll be more than happy to" he continued before Jimin and Kook had exit the vehicle.

"Thanks Tae, talk soon!" Jimin thanked his friend as he closed the car door and head to the sidewalk with Kook. He looked at his phone for the directions again, before examining the street they stood on, not seeing their location.

"It... Should be right around here," Jimin started, looking around.

"Aish, you don't even know where it is!" Kook taunted.

"It's down here, cmon!" Jimin told the latter, as he began walking a block down looking for a sign or anything that read "Blood Moon". He wasn't expecting it to be up high and easy to find. These types of places normally weren't.

"There!" He said pouting across the street at a small sign he'd spotted that was essentially what the name of the place was. A literal blood moon graphic. "That has to be it."

"Talk about literal" Kook joked at the sign.

The two walked across the street and head down the small set of stairs into the building. It looked to be small from the outside and as they walked down a thin corridor the the back of the building.

"Uh, okay Jimin I know you said underground but...I don't feel like dying tonight," the younger joked, clearly masking his nerves with humour.

"Oh shut up weirdo," Jimin smirked back at him, leading the way.

As they continued down a long set of stairs, they were met with a muffled sound of people talking and light music. 'Good, hasn't started yet.' Jimin thought to himself. They approached the door to what they hoped was the hall, passing a few people on the way. This must be the place. Jimin opened the door, surprised to find a massive open concept hall that had a pretty nice bar, and a few booths towards the back walls along with a decent sized stage. It was pretty packed.

"C'mon! Gotta get to the front!" Jimin told Kook who clearly noted his friend excitement, and somehow managed to push them through the crowd to the front of the stage. He noted how excited Jimin seemed and wanted to further continue that sentiment. He figured Jimin really wanted to be here done might as well enjoy it too.

"This place is packed!" Jungkook told Jimin, speaking louder than normal into his ear as the sound of people talking, and background music between sets got louder once they were up front.

"Yeah, it's usually like this!" Jimin replied, yelling back to his friends ear. "I told you he's more popular than you think!" He added, almost gloating as he felt a sense of pride having found something Jungkook didn't know about before him.

"We'll see what I think when he starts. I'm going to get a drink, want one?" Kook asked, motioning towards the bar.

"Yeah sure, surprise me!" He replied, and watched Jungkook make his way back towards the bar before hearing a familiar tune of opening music start to play. The lights dimmed, and he heard it get louder. 'Yes, it's starting!' He thought to himself, getting himself amped up and already pretty excited.

A few moments later, the tune of "Tony Montana" had started and the crowd started getting louder, cheering as Jimin watched as the one and only Agust D walked out on stage on par with the song. Jimin knew every word, to every song, and sang along knoding his head and watching the singer intently. God he looked good...

Jungkook came back to Jimin with a drink towards the second or third song, as he started bobbing his head with Jimin who was thoroughly into the show.

"Not bad Jimin!" He yelled to his friend as he watched him really get into the music. He smiled as he watched Jimin look completely content and invested in the singer, singing along without missing a beat and having a really good time.

Jimin watched his current obsession perform as he carried on his show with what seemed like little effort. He made it look easy, like this was what he was meant to do. If you'd asked him to describe Agust D in one word it was 'mesmerizing.' That's exactly how he was on stage. A fluent, flowing masterpiece. Every word and phrase had meaning, as he rapped and swung through each song with purpose, confidence and seemed completely in his own world, performing for the enthusiastic crowd before him.

Jimin watched, and admired that aspect of his persona. He seemed to be a real person, not just some artist or musician who did it for the money, or the fame, and he could have swore that he made eye contact with him a few times while singing which made Jimin's smirk reappear every time he did.

"He just winked at you eh?" kook teased, nudging Jimin in the side after one of the songs had ended. Jimin looked at him with a 'shut up' smirk and turned back to watch the performer he clearly had a crush on.

Jungkook had been bringing them a few drinks throughout the course of the show, and the two were feeling it. Not drunk, just feeling good. Agust D announced this would be his last song before the music for his self titled track "Agust D" came on and Jimin got overly enthusiastic. He loved the beat of this song and got really into it.

When the song was done, Agust D said his thanks and appreciations for attending the show and examined the crowd with pure admiration.

"Honestly, thank you to those of you who keep coming, as well as the new faces! You're the reasons I keep doing this." He continued to praise his fans before looking down towards the front row and shooting Jimin a friendly but seductive expression as if saying 'especially you.'

"What the fuck?" Jimin said to himself as he internally melted at the smirk he'd been given. 'Did that glorious human really just notice me?


	2. Chapter 2

The place was a bar after all and the two had been drinking anyways, so once the show had ended and people started to leave they decided to hang back and have a few more drinks.

"So what did you think?" Jimin asked Jungkook, still living in the excitement he emanated during the show.

"He was pretty good! Not going to lie!" Kook replied, clearly quite tipsy at this point. "But I'm a little drunk! Ask me again tomorrow!"

Jimin hadn't had as much as him, but he was still feeling it. Just not as much as Kook. After another half hour or so and another drink or two Kook mentioned he was going to head to the bathroom, and then call Tae to pick them up. It was probably 12:30am by now.

Jimin watched as his friend got up and head to the bathroom, as he scanned the room and smiled to himself before turning back around to face the bar. He looked down at his drink and finished it, smiling to himself with accomplishment. He was still pretty happy he'd been able to come tonight. 

~ 

_"Scotch on the rocks...and whatever this handsome fellows having."_

Jimin's eyes quickly wandered from the drink to the bartender, hearing the chair swivel beside him. He slowly turned around to the familiar voice. 'Holy shit!' He thought, surprise clearly exploding on his face. Agust D had now made himself comfortable in the barstool next to him, and was looking right at Jimin with a raised eyebrow.

He realized he hadn't responded yet, and also that Agust D had just ordered him a drink. 'Respond idiot! Wait did he just hit on me?"

"Oh.. I was actually just... _You're Agust D!_ " He blurted unable to finish his thought clearly, excitement filling his realization as he looked right at the mysteriously handsome man next to him. He blushed and his eyebrows arched as he realized this were really happening right now.

"Please, just Yoongi. I'm not on stage," he corrected, so elegantly, smiling directly at Jimin.

The bartender gave them their drinks, and walked away with a smile, knoding his head. Jimin went to grab money. Out of his back pocket, but was quickly shut down by the rapper.

"Oh, please, I got it," he said, motioning Jokin to put his money back. "I have a running deal with the venues I perform at," he smirked before taking a gulp of the warm liquid he'd ordered and turning towards Jimin. Suddenly he felt very hot and his heart began pounding in his chest.

"T-thanks," was all he could get out with a half smile. He was still kind of in shock that he were talking to him so casually.

"So tell me," the latter started, a smug look on his face before leaning in closer to Jimin. " you come to my shows often?" He already knew the answer, as he'd noticed Jimin at almost every one of his shows over the past few months. This were the first opportunity he'd gotten to speak with him since he never really hung around after a show but he noticed Jimin stick around and decided to finally talk to him. He'd become very used to seeing his beautiful face, having seen him so many times and recognizing him in the front row every time.

"Uh, I mean.. Yeah a few" Jimin answered shyly, not wanting to seem eager or weird. He definitely knew he'd been to every show.

Yoongi smiled, chuckling a bit before taking a sip of his drink again. "And your friend...boyfriend? First time seeing him with you." He added, confident in his findings, and hoping Jimin caught his curiosity.

Jimin shot him a look of confusion. How did he know this was the first time Jungkook had come with him? Had He noticed him before?

"I've seen you at every one of my shows," he finally said with a smirk, noticing the confusion in Jimin's expression. "It's okay, I don't think it's weird or anything. Kind of cool actually"

"Oh. Uh, yeah.." Jimin said as he grabbed the back of his neck, and tried to laugh to seem cool. He was not cool. His cheeks flushed, realizing he'd been caught and that the Agust D had in fact noticed him. His face flushed a bright red, and took another sip of his drink.

"So?" Yoongi pushed again, curious if the boy he'd seen with Jimin were a boyfriend or just a friend.

"Oh, Jungkook! He's just a friend, he should be getting back any minute" he replied, realizing he hadn't answered the mans question. He looked toward the bathroom, but no Kook yet. "Actually he is taking a while..." he continued, realizing Kook had been gone a long time.

"Should you go check on him?" Yoongi asked, taking a sip of his drink again, and twirling the glass in his hand.

The ice chimed against the glass as the brown liquid swirled inside and he shot a curious glance toward Jimin. His eyes looming with seduction. It did not go unnoticed, as Jimin quickly thought Jungkook was probably just talking to Tae on the phone.

"No, he's probably talking to his boyfriend. I'll check on him soon if he doesn't come out," he replied, noticing the stare Yoongi had on him. He looked so...blissful. Yoongi realized the eye contact, and raised an eyebrow and smiled, wondering what Jimin were thinking.

"And your name?" He finally broke the silence and constant gaze between them.

Oh, shit I'm Jimin!" He replied, smiling as he looked to grab his drink, realizing he'd been so nervous he'd downed his entire drink already. _'What?! How did I finish it already?'_ Jimin thought. 

Yoongi noticed the confusion on the boys face, smirking and quickly started to order him another drink.

"No, I really shouldn't," Jimin began, questioning whether it were a good idea, or if he had time. "Jungkook will be wanting to leave soon."

"Oh, I see," Yoongi said, sounding sort of defeated.

"I mean.. One more is okay I guess," Jimin said, smiling and noticing the look on Yoongi's face. He couldn't say no to that frown. "I'll just head out afterwards," he continued, unsure how much he actually wanted that. He turned his head towards the bathroom again, to see if Jungkook had been heading back or not. No sign of him still, when suddenly...

"Or you could stay." Yoongi said placing his hand on Jimin knee with a hopeful smile, almost blushing with confidence. He badly hoped the cute Jimin would take him up on it. His eyes had a welcoming expression, as if he were asking Jimin with his gaze.

Jimin instantly turned back to face the incredibly attractive rapper that now had been touching his leg. He looked at him and smiled trying to hide his sudden excitement and sudden eager emotions. His face completely flush, and he thought about that for a second. Was he just bored after performing or actually wanting to talk to him? He was curious how someone like Yoongi could be interested in someone like him, but he wasn't sure what to do here.

Jungkook would be surely wanting to leave soon, and Tae was their ride. He couldn't just stay and drink with the stranger he'd just met, regardless of him being someone he were incredibly attracted to...could he?

He couldn't just stay and drink with the stranger he'd just met, regardless of him being someone he were incredibly attracted to...could he?

"Or you could stay"

Those 4 words rang through Jimin's mind over and over multiple times in a quick flash as he hesitated to answer. He didn't know what to say to that.

~

"I mean.. Unless you want to leave," Yoongi carried on, seeing as Jimin hadn't responded yet. He was starting to get the feeling he maybe wasn't into him, and had just been a fan after all.

"No!" Jimin spat out, realizing suddenly he definitely did not want to leave. "I.. Uh, sorry... No I'd rather stay," he apologized for the abrupt response, worried maybe he'd scared him off. He looked at Yoongi with a timid smile, anxiously trying to gauge his thoughts.

Suddenly, Jungkook exit the washroom, stumbling and walking to a table near the wall, causing a loud noise in the distance. Jimin had been too infatuated by Yoongi, he hadn't notice the loud bang but quickly caught on when he realized Yoongi's gaze over his shoulder behind him. He turned to see what he was looking at and sure enough it was Jungkook, causing a scene.

"Oh god.." Jimin mumbled as he realized the situation. He quickly anticipated being embarrassed by Kook in from of the man he clearly had a thing for. He approached the two at the bar.

"Hey, Jimin you comi-oh hey! You're the guy from the stage?!" He said, drunkenly noticing Yoongi next to his friend.

"No, I'm just a figure of your imagination. I'm not even here right now." Yoongi teased, recognizing the boy was clearly inebriated before chuckling to himself and sipping his drink. Jimin noticed Yoongi's sense of humour and giggled. If it hadn't been for his friend being drunk and clearly ready to go home, he'd have chimed in on the teasing.

"Kook lets get you home," he conceded. "Did you call Tae to come get you?"

"Yeah! Wait, y-you're not coming?" He asked, stumbling his words.

"Actually, no. I'm going to stay out with Yoongi," he told his friend, smiling softly before looking back at Yoongi who was smiling as well.

"ouuOuOu Yoooongi, you know his real name!" Jungkook teased embarrassing Jimin slightly. He clearly needing to sleep this off.

"When is Tae going to be here kid," Jimin asked Jungkook, now standing by his side slightly helping him keep his weight up. He looked at Yoongi, and suddenly felt bad. He shouldn't have to deal with this, why would he want to?

"I'm sorry-" he mouthed to Yoongi, trying to laugh but more so feeling guilty for wasting his time.

"It's okay, take care of your friend and come back to me. I'm not going anywhere." He said, smiling at Jimin before turning back toward the bar, signalling the bartender for another drink.

Jimin smiled back giving Yoongi a look of understanding before walking Jungkook up the stairs and out front to wait for Taehyung to pick him up.

"When is he coming?" he asked Jungkook who was now leaning against the brick wall of the building, singing an unrecognizable song. That was until Jimin realized he'd been attempting to sing one of Yoongi's songs.

"A to tha G to tha U and an std," kook said, sloppily.

"That's not how it goes dumby," Jimin giggled.

"Hey! Jimin, over here!"

Jimin turned toward the familiar voice, sitting in the car across the street before quickly turning around to steady Jungkook and walk him to the car.

"Ahh okay Kookie, Tae is here, let's go! Get up!" He lifted kook, putting his arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around his own neck. The boy really was far gone.

Tea got out of the drivers seat and rushed around to the passengers side to help get Jungkook into the car. "Geez is he okay? How much did he have to drink?" He asked, not mad but concerned.

"I'm sorry hyung! He got a little carried away! It's my fault I wasn't watching him enough with the booze," Jimin tried to explain.

"Ah it's alright. He needed to let loose anyways. Let's go!"

"Actually, I'm going to stay here." Jimin tried to say without sounding crazy.

"What? Why? With who? Do you have a ride home?" Tae asked with concern in his tone.

"I can take a cab if I need to, I'm alright hyung! Take your baby home he needs sleep!" Jimin tried to joke.

Taehyung looked a little cautious to leave Jimin in a part of the city he'd never seen before, but he eventually agreed and told Jimin to call him if he needed anything and to be safe before he and Jungkook took off and headed home.

Jimin turned back around facing the building again, only this time his reasoning for going to see 'Agust D' had changed. He thought about the situation for a second, before walking back across the street and back down into the bar.

"Well, your rides gone so you're going for it Jimin," he urged himself, attempting to motivate his self confidence.

When he walked back downstairs and entered the hall to return to the bar, he noticed it were empty. Huh? Did he leave him?

"Excuse me, where did Yoo-uh , Agust D go?" He asked the bartender, correcting himself, unaware if the bartender would have known his actual name.

"Oh, he just left a moment ago," he replied.

'What the fuck? Well..guess you shouldn't trust people's intentions so easily Jimin' he thought to himself as he looked at the ground, sort of let down. He exit the bar again after sorting himself out in a mirror. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and returned to ground level.

He was about to dial the cab number he had typed out and head home feeling dejected, when suddenly his defeat was met with a sudden boast of confidence.

"There you are," Yoongi said as he stood against the building, his arms crossed and a confident smirk plastered on his face. He looked so casual.

Jimin heart instantly fluttered again.

"Oh, where did - I ..." He couldn't form a straight sentence, as he trailed off.

"You thought I left didn't you?" Yoongi spoke softly as he walked toward Jimin, with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh..yeah. I did. I went back in and you weren't there, figured maybe you changed your mind," Jimin replied, sure he were still right. He felt his face get hot again.

"I asked you to stay didn't I? Yoongi asked, looking just as hopeful as before.

"Well..yeah, but then why are you out here?"

"Actually I had an idea. Care to join?" Yoongi asked, rolling on the balls of his feet, a mischievous look on his face.

"That depends...what did you have in mind at 1am?" Jimin wasn't quite sure what they possibly could do this late at night having been strangers, besides, well the obvious late night activity that people normally do when they're drunk and horny.

'Snap out of it Jimin!'

Yoongi noticed the sudden look of caution on Jimin's face. "Don't worry Jimin, I'm not going to take advantage of you. That is of course unless you want me to," he joked, nudging into Jimin's side. "C'mon, I know a place," he said as he walked past Jimin slowly, before walking a few steps and looking back to see Jimin standing there confused. He didn't think he'd be going on an adventure tonight with a stranger, and he was still a little in shock.

He shook his head and quickly caught up with Yoongi. Jimin shot him a shy smile before walking along side the attractive singer, quietly in the dark of the night. He worried if maybe he'd read Yoongi wrong and he were walking right into trouble but then remembered the way Yoongi'd looked at him so sincerely while they were chatting at the bar and thought 'how could he be trouble?'

"It's Min Yoongi, by the way. Just thought you should know."

Jimin looked at him with genuine content, happy he trusted him enough to tell him his full name. "Park Jimin." He followed.

They walked a few blocks before Jimin finally mustered up the courage to speak again. They were completely alone now. Jimin didn't have the background noise of the bar to fill the void of his nerves.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going? He asked anxiously.

"Nope!" Yoongi replied, seemingly pleased with himself. He turned and looked at Jimin with an adorable gummy smile, and noticed he looked nervous. "Please trust me," he said as his expression changed from pride to one of adoration.

And with that, the look Yoongi gave him, Jimin thought maybe he could. Maybe he could trust a complete stranger. He smiled back, before looking back to the ground and following Yoongi as he picked up his pace.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at a clearly abandoned building, with no cars around and lots of fencing and broken glass all over the place. It was dead quiet, and it seemed to have zero communication within close distance as the building around it were also clearly abandoned. Suddenly Jimin questioned whether this had been a good idea, and he became very weary of where he was...

"Uh.. Yoongi," he began, slightly nervous, looking up at the dark, decaying building. It looked like something you'd see in a horror film.

Yoongi turned his attention to the younger handsome man, and reached out to hold his hand. Jimin looked at the outstretched hand and back to Yoongi, recognizing his friendly demeanour and took it wearily.

"Please trust me, I want to show you something" Yoongi said through a reassuring smile. He seemed so gentle, and genuine compared to his stage persona which was generally confident and obvious hot shit.

"Okay.." Jimin said, still sort of worried.

Yoongi held on to Jimin's hand and led him through a large hole in a fence surrounding the area, and then into the abandoned building before them. It was dark, and silent. The only light that were inside was whatever moonlight were coming through the broken out windows and the sound of glass crunched underneath their feet.

"Almost there," Yoongi said as he led them up multiple flights of stairs which seemed to take forever, to a door leading to the roof. "Close your eyes," he said.

Jimin wasn't sure how he felt about that statement. He was already scared to be where he was, in a dark abandoned building in the middle of nowhere with someone he'd just let. Now he had to lose sight of his surroundings...but the way Yoongi was looking at him, he suddenly felt calm again, and closed his eyes. Yoongi grabbed his hand and led him trough the roof top door and forward.

"Keep them closed, I promise it's worth it."

Jimin groaned and did as he was told, not sure if he should open them slightly and peak to make sure he wasn't about to be jumped... But he wanted to trust the boy who's peaked his interest and so he kept them closed.

"I swear to god.. If I'm killed tonight..."

"You're cute you know that? Calm down!"

Jimin felt the soothing warm air of the outside world hit him the second the door opened. It was refreshing, and warm against his skin. He got goosebumps and shivered slightly as he was lead forward a few steps.

Suddenly, Yoongi stopped Jimin where he stood and gripped his hand firmly before letting go. Jimin grumbled lightly under his breath at the loss of contact and stood there, waiting to be allowed to open his eyes.

"Okay, open them," Yoongi said in a low, proud voice.

Jimin opened his eyes, to see the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He wasn't expecting it when he removed his hand from his eyes, and opened them to see the entire horizon of the city beneath them. Bright city lights, buildings and streetlights shining brightly in the distance. Landscape and moonlight, crashing together in one beautiful scene before him. It looked like something you'd see in a movie.

"W-wow.." Jimin said simply, unable to speak. He was truly in awe of the beautiful sight. Well worth all those stairs. "It's...beautiful...how did you find this place?" He asked as he looked back searching for Yoongi in the dark who was now behind him making noise, ruffling around the corner of something. It was too dark to see him.

"Yoongi? " Jimin asked, scanning the roof top for the mysterious man who seemed to disappear in the moonlight.

Suddenly, in a split second, a never ending string of coloured lights lit up the roof top, reaching back and forth from beams and lamps on the roof, lighting up the entire area between them to reveal exactly what this place was.

"Oh my god" Jimin said in shock, as the scene revealed itself. Yoongi had made the entire rooftop section into a cozy little corner of his own. There was a nice couch under a tarp, and beautiful twinkling lights everywhere. Plants, and beautiful tapestries hanging from string and coloured rope all over to make it feel more welcoming. He even had a mini fridge and an obvious alcohol stash up here. He saw Yoongi walking back towards him with two beers as he closed the mini fridge behind him, smiling at Jimin's reaction.

"Wh-what is this place?" Jimin asked, in complete awe at the beautiful lights, and amazing scenery.

"This is my spot. I come here when I need to be alone or write music freely," Yoongi said handing Jimin the beer before walking back over to the couch, taking his jacket off and slumping down. He looked so at ease. So comfortable. So proud of this place.

"Oh..its stunning up here...the view is absolutely incredible!"

Jimin turned toward Yoongi to see him looking around, admiring his work and smiling. "Yeah..I guess it's alright." He conceded. He didn't come off as the type to be so modest.

"Alright?! It's beautiful..." Jimin said as he looked back out at the open scenery and view of the city he hadn't even known existed. You can't find anywhere further in the city where you can find a view like this!

"Yeah. You are.." Yoongi said softly, now looking back at the boy admiring the view. Jimin heard the comment and looked back at Yoongi, smiling and trying to hide the fact that his face were probably flush bright pink before looking back to the city leaning against the edge of the roof.

'Agust D... Yoongi ...just complimented me.' He thought to himself, enjoying the moment when suddenly he felt someone behind him, and felt a warm presence against his back. Yoongi had moved to stand behind Jimin, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and were hugging him from behind. He smelled good, and Jimin melted into his scent.

"Is this okay?" Yoongi asked, before tightening his hold on the boy in his hold.

"Mhmm" Jimin moaned happily in response, suddenly getting butterflies. It were more than alright. The view..the scenery..the lights, this hug. It was all so very nice, and now he was being held by the incredibly attractive man he'd been after for months.

"Good..because I couldn't help myself" Yoongi added, slowly moving his arms from around Jimin's front, to his side tracing light circles up and down. It sent shivers down Jimin's spine, as he all of a sudden realized how much he were enjoying this.

He could feel Yoongi's breath on the side of his neck, as he felt him place his chin on his shoulders and continue to rub his hands all over his abdomen and sides. He let out a slight moan, and he felt himself becoming more enthralled by his touch. He let his head fall back onto Yoongi's shoulder without noticing, exposing his neck and a small patch of skin in the crook of his shoulder.

Yoongi noticed this and without any notice or hesitation, placed a single soft kiss in the spot between Jimin's neck and collar bone, gripping Jimin's stomach closer to his body. Jimin reached his arm up to Yoongi's head and ran his fingers through his hair and gripped the nape of his neck as Yoongi planted another kiss on his exposed neck.

"Still okay?" Yoongi asked in a low voice against his skin, his hot breath echoing against Jimins neck.

Jimin felt his knees buckle and the lust in his pants rise as he felt his cock twitch with excitement and his heart start racing. If Yoongi had been trying to turn him on, it had been working.

"I bet you bring all your dates up here," Jimin said in a teasingly low tone, realizing that his has to have been his plan and he must have used it before.

Suddenly, Yoongi pulled back a little, arms still wrapped around Jimin's front waist, and placed his chin back on his shoulder, looking at the side of his face. "No..actually, I've never brought anyone up here."

"Oh I'm sure. This is a kill shot, you could melt anyone with this view, and the lights. It's beautiful up here..." Jimin replied in disbelief, taunting Yoongi.

"No, really. I don't bring people up here...its kind of a secret spot for me to be alone in my head," Yoongi continued, now back to kissing Jimin's neck. His breath was hot and heavy, tingling against Jimin's neck.

Jimin turned around so he were now facing Yoongi, their faces now very close to one another. Yoongi smiled at him with lidded eyes, before glancing down at his lips and pulled him close again, his hands wrapped tightly around the boys waist.

"And you brought me here?" Jimin asked, trying to be cute.

"Yeah, I guess I just..thought you'd appreciate it" Yoongi said, as he kissed Jimin's cheek before bringing his face back to meet the others. Their noses were touching.

"Do you still trust me Jimin?" Yoongi asked, observing Jimin's relaxed state and feeling his emotions spiral up to his throat, his face feeling hot with desire looking into the blonds piercing eyes in front of him.

"I guess I should," Jimin replied, wrapping arms around Yoongi's shoulders, staring into his gaze. He felt safe..and like he was wanted. He wanted to believe Yoongi hadn't had anyone else up here. He didn't know him well enough to be able to spot if he were just saying that to get in his pants, as he were oh so used to being taken advantage of but he didn't get that vibe at all.

"Good, because I want to try something" he said, smirking as his face slowly moved closer towards Jimin's, giving him the idea. "That is, if you're okay with it..." he glanced back down to the youngers plump lips moving in close until his lips just brushed against Jimins.

Jimin gasped at the sudden warm breath tickling his bottom lip, as he licked his lower lip out of relfex. His tongue just slightly grazing Yoongi's eager lips, further pushing him into his actions. He wanted to act quickly and smash their lips together but thought better of it.Instead, Yoongi leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Jimin's, kissing him softly with careful intent. They kissed slowly for a moment, before Yoongi tightened his grip on Jimin's back and lifted a hand up to cup his cheek, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Jimin leaned into his touch, and continued to kiss the rapper, whom he'd only just met tonight but felt he'd know for much longer. Jimin could feel Yoongi's slight bulge between his legs as he pulled him closer, and their bodies clashed. It only turned Jimin on further as he let out a soft moan against Yoongi lips, running his fingers through the olders hair as pressing his hips against him harder. Yoongi felt as though his heart were about to fly out of his chest kissing this beautiful human being. 

Yoongi suddenly pulled himself back a bit and let go of Jimin, standing beside him now, facing the city lights and looking down. It were as if he needed to regain composure to control himself. Like desire had been taking over. Jimin was suddenly very confused, feeling shy. 

Had he done something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? Had he changed his mind about him? He suddenly felt all his insecurities tearing through his heart as Yoongi looked at him with bewildered eyes. 

"I'm.. Sorry, " Yoongi said, Jimin now incredibly confused."For.. What exactly?" he asked while nervously fidgeting with his hands, the loss of contact becoming overwhelming. 

"Kissing you like that, I...don't know what's come over me" Yoongi said as he walked back over to the couch and put his face in his hands. He looked disappointed and hard on himself. 

"Yoongi, I -"

"Aish, I don't want you to get the wrong idea" he continued, a stern and concerned tone. He seemed really worried that he were giving Jimin the wrong idea. "I don't want you to think I'm...I don't know.."

Jimin walked over and sat beside him on the soft couch he'd made look suddenly very comfortable and desirable. He grabbed Yoongi's hands from covering his face, and wrapped his own hands around them in Yoongi's lap. 

"Shut up.." Jimin said in almost an unbelievably adorable mocking tone. Yoongi looked up to him immediately perplexed in his reaction. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head waiting for further explanation as he were now confused himself. 

"Yoongi...please don't worry" Jimin began, brushing his thumb across the olders knuckles in his hand. "I've been wanted that for months now... I...I Come to your shows because I enjoy watching you do your thing..." he added, Yoongi now blushing. " I enjoy, watching you go off...and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't incredibly attracted to you also"Jimin admit, trying to be honest to comfort Yoongi. Yoongi looked away and let out a little chuckle under his breath as he looked down at Jimins hands in his. He squeezed them.

"So.. You like me?" he asked Jimin, looking at him with a bit of a menacing smirk. Jimin nodded and blushed and Yoongi smirked quickly before looking back to their hands intertwined.

"I thought that were obvious.." he added, blushing himself as his mind were flipping around. 

"I'm.. I mean yeah.. well..I'm not used to this is all.. I don't usually, feel like .. I don't know how to say it.."

"Try?" Jimin urged, tightening the grip on their hands in an attempt to calm him down. he could sense hesitation in his voice as he spoke. 

Yoongi turned himself to face Jimin, their knees now touching and hands still together. "I've never felt the desire to impress someone before..." He began, looking Jimin in the eyes, his voice gentle and calm. Jimin's cheeks burned as he bit the inside of his cheek, blushing. " I've seen you at every show...yes.. I've noticed you, how could I not?" Yoongi bit his lower lip as he contemplate his words. "You've become a face I look forward to seeing at the front of that stage.. You've become.. almost a prop in my ability to really enjoy my shows.."

Jimin watched as the musician who had such a confident, and focused demeanor opened up to him freely. He had been asking Jimin to trust him all night, but it became very clear that Yoongi had been trusting Jimin all along in bringing him up here, and being honest with him..

"I know that probably sounds crazy.. and I know I've only just met you tonight...but I feel as though I've known you longer, as cliche as that may be. I don't know... just by observing you at my shows I can sense you" he continued. "Is that weird?"

Yoongi looked down at his knees, shaking one slightly, rocking their hands up and down. Jimin giggled softly noticing his nerves coming out. "No..Not at all..I know exactly what you mean" Jimin replied, moving closer to Yoongi on the couch and tightening his grip on their hands.

"I just don't want you to think I want to fuck you.. And then leave you up here the next morning like a random piece of ass, I guess is what I'm saying..." Yoongi started, as he looked down at their hands, and then back to Jimin to gauge his response. "I..Think I like you too.." he added, his cheeks now turning pink as he glanced over to see Jimin's face before looking back to his knees. "God that sounds so weird..you don't even know me.."

"You.. want to fuck me eh?" Jimin asked, teasing Yoongi trying to perk the atmosphere. 

Yoongi pulled his hands away, chuckling and nudged him. "I like that that was what you took from that," he added as he gripped Jimin's knee tightly, causing the latter to jump slightly and let out a small yelp as he watched Yoongi shake his head in amusement.

"Hey! You said it not me!" Jimin said, grabbing at Yoongi hand on his knee, freeing it from the tight grip. Yoongi looked at him suddenly with a devilish gaze. He suddenly felt completely at ease with his emotions and finally let his confidence get the better of him.

"So what if I did?" Jimin said."Are you trying to make a move Yoongi? Cause you're doing an awful job at that," Jimin teased, raising an eyebrow and smirking a cute little smirk. His eyes staring intently into Yoongi's. 

Before he even could get a reply, the next thing he knew he was being pushed down on the couch, Yoongi directly on top of him as his thigh pressed hard between Jimin's legs creating pressure against his groin. Yoongi steadied himself to hover above Jimin as he hovered over him.

He pulled Jimin's arms up and held his wrists down above his head with one hand, noticing the sense of shock in Jimin's eyes as he watched this take place, his breath hitching as he arched into Yoongi's rough ambitions. 

"Too much?" Yoongi breathed against Jimin's throat, looking down at him studying his features as he shook his head-his mouth slightly parted as he whimpered silently, biting his lower lip looking at the others lips, feeling incredibly and suddenly very needy. 

"This good enough for you?" Yoongi purred as he reached down to run his fingers across Jimin's stomach and traced the waist of his jeans, teasing the boy. Jimin could feel the tent in his pants rising as Yoongi looked so fucking hot throwing himself on him. 

He'd never expected tonight to take this kind of turn. 

"Y-yeah..that's b-better" Jimin shuddered, incredibly turned on by Yoongi's sudden dominance, his gaze piercing through him. 

"You'd tell me if you didn't want to do this right?" Yoongi leaned down and whispered in his ear, his breath soothing across his skin.

"Yes hyung," Jimin said lightly under his breath, his breath staggered as Yoongi palmed his member over his jeans, groaning against his neck. 

Jimin let out a gasp and arched his head back, revealing the open skin on his bare neck to the latter once again, bucking his hips up slightly revealing his eager thoughts to the latter. Jimin tensed up, as Yoongi kissed his neck again, and nibbled the skin lightly, sending shivers down the younger's spine. He arched his back, bucking his hips against Yoongi, and feeling him do the same before their lips suddenly met just as quickly. 

Their mouths, very quickly crashing together like waves, as they kissed aggressively and with passion. Yoongi had let go of his wrists, and Jimin placed his hands on Yoongi's ass, pushing him harder against him as they continued to melt into each other's mouths, Jimin moaning. Yoongi used this opportunity to lick at the latters bottom lip, asking for permission to explore his wet cavern with his tongue. Jimin opened his mouth eagerly and their tongues danced together, swirling around each other as if it were second nature. 

They released from each other for a moment to catch their breaths, staring at each other, both of them sporting a very pleased expression. Jimin sat up, Yoongi now straddling him. He kissed Yoongi again, this time softer than before and cupped his face in his hands, smiling into the kiss before swallowing his tenative thoughts. 

"Y-Yoongi" Jimin whimpered hesitantly, the latter pulling back worrying he'd done something wrong, looking at him questioningly. "ugh.. I'm sorry.." he said, feeling embarrassed. 

Yoongi leaned back a bit, sitting on jimin's lap as the younger placed his hands on his thighs ripping tightly as he ponders his thoughts quickly. He let out a sharp exhale as he threw his head back before bringing his gaze back to Yoongi, clearly worried and confused. 

"Why are you sorry Jimin?" he asked, his eyes pleading for Jimin to tell him he was alright. 

"I think we should.. move slower.." Jimin spoke softly, immediately regretting it as he felt small. He felt as though he were being judged. "I'm sorry! Fuck worst timing I know.." 

Yoongi let his head fall as he giggled to himself, placing his hands on Jimin's abdomen soothing them over his muscles softly, letting out n impressed sigh before turning his gaze back to Jimin who was now looking at him worried. 

"Thank you.." Yoongi said calmy, a slight hint of happiness beneath his breath. 

Jimin tilted his head, confused. "What?" his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. 

"Thank you," Yoongi said again confirming his previous words & pressing the pad of his thumbs softly against Jimin's hip bones, adoring his body as he thought to himself. "for trusting me enough to tell me to stop." He smiled at Jimin.

Jimin blushed, realizing just how sentimental the thank you really was. It may have been bad timing, and as much as he were into the intimate moment, Jimin didn't want this to just be a sloppy hook up in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere with his crush.


End file.
